All the pain
by xEvery.Rose.Has.It's.Thorns.x
Summary: Clary Fray's mum and popular older brother die.Old friends and new try to help her through the pain, but does it work? or do they end up hurting her even more?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, the cold air that came from my mouth puffing out in a cloud of white. Winter. Not exactly my favourite season, but it was tolerable, until two weeks ago.

I had one friend I could solely count on, who was always there, who stood by me today at the funeral, who knew I didn't want his comfort or pity, who knew I didn't want to hold his hand, because I wanted to be strong on my own. Because if I couldn't be strong around myself, then how was I suppose to be strong around others. I'd cried that much that I had nothing left, I felt empty and hollow. Now I know what your thinking, what 17 year old girl doesn't cry at her mum and brothers funeral? But believe me when I say I've tried, but its like I have no tears left, I think I used them all up when I watched my mum and brother die right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

So here I am, watching the dirt hit the coffins and listening to the minister drone on and on about what great people they were, when in truth he didn't know them, no one but me an my step-dad Luke really knew them. See that's just how messed up my life is. My dad died when I was 10 and Luke, well Luke has always loved my mum, but he waited happy just being part of her life as a friend. I was 15 when he finally asked her to marry him, she said yes and they got married a year later. So its been pretty tough on Luke, getting married to the one woman he's always loved, only for her die the next year. But me, I've now lost my dad, mum and big brother. How the hell I'm coping, I really don't know.

I'm Clarissa Fray and this is just the beginning of my story, since we'll have to be getting on personal terms I suppose you should call me Clary or if you really want to Clare. If you think this little introduction is enough to interest you, and lead you in to my screwed up life, then you are very much mistaken, wait till you hear the rest. If you don't like my life story then tough! Because I rule my world now, not my best friends, not my dead family and definitely not the popular jock/school player who's attention I seem to have captured, but me.

So welcome to my silly life people, hope you enjoy the show.


	2. chapter 2

J P.O.V

Everyone knew about her now, her dad died when she was 10 and now her mum and brother were dead. Her brother had been the quarterback and because of that he was popular. People actually liked him though, he was smart, funny and kind unlike some people. Clary was the opposite, well not exactly. She was smart, funny and pretty, according to Jonathon she was really kind to people, but she had slight anger issues that showed when someone annoyed her. He also told me that she could give me a run for my money when it came to sarcasm, and she was to stubborn for her own good. Her brother was popular but she's pretty much invisible

Most of the "popular crew" were her today at the funeral, the whole football team was. Clary stood across from me with Luke on one side, and her best friend Simon one the other and all her friends surrounding the area around them. She wasn't crying unlike almost everyone else. She just stood there but I could see the pain in her eyes and the anger.

As the last bit of dirt was patted down, I looked away from her and saw Aline and Kaelie the school sluts looking at me and whispering. I looked at them and smirked and they started giggling . No one really noticed as everyone was talking in little groups. Aline and Kaelie started walking towards me making sure to sway their hips. Someone snorted and I looked up to see Clary watching us, she said something to Simon and he looked up at us then started laughing. I gave her my 100 watt smile and she just rolled her eyes. rolled her eyes .at me. Jace Wayland. Simon saw this and my expression, he said something to Clary, who chuckled then smirked at me. This girl intrigued me.

"Hey Jace, a bunch of us are going out, you coming? Maybe we can do something after it." Aline said looking hopeful.

"Sorry, but mum invited the Fray's over for lunch, since she's a family friend." I said

"Ew, you mean you have to spend the day with that" Kaelie said looking towards Clary.

I watched Clary as Luke walked over to her and said something to her. He motioned me over and walked away from a very annoyed looking Clary. Oh this was gonna be good.

As I got closer I heard her tell Simon that they now had to get a lift to the house with me,

"Oh joy" he said

Aline and Kaelie were trailing behind me when I stopped beside Clary and Simon

"Hey, ready to go" I asked

Clary turned to face me and glared at me.

"I would rather stick pins in my eyes" she said sweetly.

"I'll help you with that" Aline sneered

"That's ok, I wouldn't want the chance of a pin falling and stabbing you. It might land on your chest and deflate you fake boobs" Clary said "then you'd have to ask daddy for another boob job."

"Bitch" Aline sneered

" You really should stop putting yourself down like that, it's not good for you." Clay said

Aline just stood there with her mouth opening and closing , she glared at Clary before storming awat with Kaelie trailing after her. Clary smirked at their retreating forms and Simon burst out laughing.

"Nice Fray, she looked ready to kill you" Simon said

Clary chuckled at him and shook her head .

" Nice, didn't know you had it in you Fray" I said smirking

" Why would you, I'm invisible to you lot unless you's want to attempt to insult me or my friends" she said

" Because I was your brothers friend and he told me about you" I said " he loved you more than anything"

She just looked at me before turning and walking to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh someones not happy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

C P.O.V

The car ride to the Lightwoods' house was silent except for the radio and Simon pointing out that my house was on the same street as the Lightwoods now. We drew up into the driveway and got out, I noticed that Luke's car was already here. We followed Jace through the door and I was instantly attacked by Isabelle.

"Oh my gawd, Clary! I am so sorry o wasn't there for you, stupid boarding school! But I'll be going to your school for the rest of this year. It'll be just like old times" she said in a rush " Hi Simon, you look different, you both do"

" Well I should hope so, we were 10 the last time you saw us, and that was only for an hour." Simon said

" Whatever" Isabelle said flipping him of

"Izzy! Stop keeping Clary to yourself, I want to talk to her

" Max" I said laughing

He launched himself into my arms and buried his head into by neck.

"I missed you Clary" he said

"I missed you too Maxie" I said softly

" You didn't visit, I know you were Izzy's friend but you used to sing to me and talk about comics" he said

" Its ok Max everything's going back to how it was before" Isabelle said

" Really, promise?" he asked

"Promise" we said

We walked into the living room and I put Max down, when I stood up I was enveloped into another hug, this time it was Alec.

" It's good to see you again Clary" he said

" You too"

" Wait here, I want you to meet someone" he said before disappearing

" I forgot you knew everyone" Jace said

Before anyone could say anything Alec came back in with someone that looked very familiar. I interrupted Alec just as he was about to introduce us."

"You look like a gay sonic the hedgehog, that dresses like the child snatcher from chitty chitty bang bang" I said

Everyone except Alec burst out laughing, Alec just glared at me.

" Clary, that wasn't nice, he's my boyfriend" he said

" You haven't changed much, have you Clary

" No Magnus I haven't" I said

He grinned at me and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to make fun of your friends Clare" someone said from behind me.

"Dude her name's Clary" Jace said

My suspicion was confirmed when I heard Simon say.

" Like your any better Verlac"

" Simon I think you actually have to have friends for that phrase to apply to you" I said finally turning around.

" You wound me Clare you really do" he said putting his hand over his heart.

I looked at him and saw that he still had the same tall muscular build, long floppy black hair and black eyes as the year before.

" Seb" I said before launching myself into his arms.

" Is there anyone she doesn't know?" I heard Jace say.

* * *

><p><strong>The Magnus quote was for Hannah, cause ya find it so funny :P<strong>


End file.
